Una Mañana de Noviembre
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [ONESHOT] Un variopinto grupo de personajes se reúne para festejar un dichoso acontecimiento que va a tener lugar. Mientras tanto charlan sobre sus conocidos y amigos y sobre cómo se llevan éstos entre sí.


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes que aparecen en la historia y los que son nombrados de pasada pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos, salvo Brenda, Esmeralda, Mordred, Blackie, Snowball, Chimney y Tabby, que son fruto de mi invención.

* * *

**UNA MAÑANA DE NOVIEMBRE**

Aquella mañana ella daba cabezadas junto con sus compañeros en la habitación que compartían todos juntos. Aunque no tenía puerta y las ventanas tampoco tenían cristales, añadiéndole además a todo esto que las paredes eran de piedra desnuda, nadie pasaba frío porque todos dormían bien abrigados y calentitos. Además, en esa época del año no iban a tener que hacer mucho, por lo que podían permitirse el lujo de descansar hasta bien tarde.

Sin embargo, aquella mañana iba a ser distinta. Aquella mañana iba a ser muy especial. Y ella lo supo de inmediato cuando unos suaves movimientos bajo su vientre la despertaron del todo.

Sobresaltada, ella despertó y abrió mucho los ojos, tanto de sorpresa como de emoción. Ya había empezado.

-¡Brenda, ven aquí¡Rápido, ha llegado el momento!

-¿Qué pasa, querida¿Ya está?

-¡Sí, ven, necesito tu ayuda!

-Ya estoy aquí –Brenda se colocó a su lado.

-¡No puedo creerme que esté viviendo esto¡Oh, por Merlín, qué emoción! –exclamaba ella agitándose entera-. Brenda¿crees que debería intervenir?

-¡No! No estés nerviosa, mi pequeña. Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso, y todo saldrá bien. Ya sabes que tengo mucha experiencia en esto, y todo este proceso lleva su tiempo.

-¡Viva, viva¡Ya vienen, ya vienen! –gritaba alegremente una vocecilla que iba de acá para allá zumbando.

-¡Tú, enana, deja de armar jaleo! –replicó ella.

-Tranquilízate, cariño. Relájate o si no las cosas saldrán mal. ¡Y tú, abejorro, como no te calles y te estés quietecita te vas a acordar de este día! –el rostro de Brenda se volvió sombríamente amenazador. La pequeñaja palideció y se calló-. Eso está mejor.

Pasó un largo rato en el que todos esperaban nerviosos a que el proceso llegara a su final sin que se produjera ningún cambio.

-¿Cómo va eso? –una cabeza de color dorado suave con ojos verdes se asomó y contempló la escena con curiosidad.

-Sin novedad, Esmeralda –rezongó ella-. ¿Qué tal te va todo a ti?

-Pues ya sabes, Cho sigue con sus líos amorosos. Aunque va de mano en mano y parece alegre con ello en el fondo sé que todavía le duele lo de Cedric, y trata de aparentar felicidad cuando en el fondo aún está destrozada por su muerte. Respecto a mí, yo no tengo problemas.

-¿Crees que si Harry y ella hubiesen terminado juntos ella habría superado su tristeza?

-Sinceramente no lo sé. Hay que tener en cuenta que a Harry se le da mejor atrapar la snitch que las chicas, y que Cho probablemente pensaba que siendo tan popular se las llevaría a todas de calle, así que seguramente por eso su relación terminó antes de empezar. Los dos tienen mucho temperamento y son bastante celosos, así que lo más probable es que pasara lo que pasó.

-Sí, tal vez…

En ese momento entraron en la habitación dos visitantes más, uno joven y vigoroso y otro anciano y torpe.

-¡Cuidado, abuelo, que se cae usted! –exclamaron todos.

Efectivamente el abuelo por poco se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo si el joven no le hubiese ayudado. A duras penas logró sostenerlo y conseguir que se sostuviera en pie.

-Gracias, hijo, menos que siempre te tengo a mi lado. Ya no sé qué hacer sin ti.

-Nada, abuelo, nada. Ya sabe que puede contar conmigo.

-¡HOOOOOLAAAAAA! –la pequeñaja se puso a dar vueltas en torno a ellos-. ¡Viva, viva, ha llegado el momento! –en ese momento rozó de refilón al abuelo y provocó que se tropezara otra vez.

-¡Tú, canija, ten más cuidado¡Como sigas así te voy a dar tu merecido!

La mirada del joven, a quien la pequeñaja tenía algo de miedo, provocó que se callara definitivamente y no volviera a articular una sola sílaba.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo, hija? –preguntó el abuelo.

-Con tiempo de sobra –contestó ella-. Es más, aún seguimos esperando.

-Bien, estupendo –el abuelo se acomodó cerca de ellos y se sentó tranquilamente. El joven hizo lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaron despacio y cada vez se amontonaron más curiosos que venían a contemplar el espectáculo que iba a producirse aquella mañana.

-¡Eh, eh, apartaos todos, dejadla respirar! –decía Brenda-. ¡Dejadle un espacio, que necesita estar tranquila!

-¡Brenda, es el momento! –los movimientos bajo el vientre de ella se hicieron más intensos.

-¡Vamos, todo el mundo un paso atrás y silencio! –Brenda y Esmeralda empujaron a los curiosos para que se apartaran-. ¡A partir de ahora todo esto es cosa suya y de nadie más!

Todos obedecieron a Brenda. Sus años y su experiencia de la vida le habían hecho ganarse el respeto de todos los compañeros de la habitación, así que nadie puso objeciones a sus órdenes.

Ella se levantó de su lecho y miró el interior respirando profundamente, intentando permanecer tranquila sin demasiado éxito. Parpadeó varias veces, concentrándose en aquel pequeño milagro que iba a tener lugar.

-Vamos, vamos, un poco más…

Los movimientos se hicieron un poco más suaves, y empezaron a oírse unos ligeros crujidos. Todos observaban la escena expectantes, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Poco a poco los crujidos se volvieron más fuertes, y finalmente…

¡CRAC!

¡CRAC!

¡CRAC!

-¡Bien¡Por fin! –exclamaron al unísono Brenda y Esmeralda.

-¡Esto es maravilloso! –a ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Inmediatamente le llovieron centenares de felicitaciones por parte de todos los presentes por el precioso acontecimiento que había tenido lugar. Ella les miraba y les daba las gracias a todos, absolutamente henchida de orgullo y alegría, cuando de pronto una altiva figura negra surgió de entre las sombras y se deslizó elegantemente a través de la habitación hasta detenerse ante ella.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -comentó el nuevo visitante contemplando la escena mientras hablaba arrastrando las palabras-. De modo que el feliz suceso que todos esperábamos ansiosamente por fin ha tenido lugar¿eh?

-Hola, Mordred –saludó ella amablemente-. Pues sí, ya ves, después de tanto esperar al fin los tenemos aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Te soy sincero? –ella asintió-. Muy bien, pues me parece… que tenemos unos hijos preciosos, Hedwig.

Hedwig y Mordred se dieron unos cariñosos picotazos en el cuello mientras observaban con absoluta ternura a los tres polluelos que piaban hambrientos entre las cáscaras de huevo rotas.

-Creo que estos tres chiquitines deben tener mucha hambre después del esfuerzo de salir del cascarón –intervino el abuelo acercándose al nido-. Por suerte Hermes y yo hemos traído unos jugosos ratoncillos de campo para que repongan sus fuerzas.

-Gracias, abuelo Errol –contestó Hedwig muy contenta mientras que él y Hermes les daban los ratones a los polluelos.

Unos pasos y unos jadeos apresurados por las escaleras anunciaron la llegada de más visitantes a la Lechucería.

-¡Hola a todos! Sentimos llegar tarde –una pareja con sus cuatro hijos hizo su aparición.

-¡Crook, Norris! –la pequeñaja fue hacia ellos llena de alegría.

-Hola, Pigwidgeon –saludó ella.

-¡Pig, mi lechuza favorita! –Crookshanks ronroneó de satisfacción cuando ésta se posó sobre su cabeza y empezó a picoteársela afectuosamente.

-Oye, Crookshanks¿no te resulta cargante la canija ésta a veces?

-¡Claro que no! Pero si es un encanto. Además, desde que Ron y Hermione están juntos nos tratamos más y la quiero mucho –contestó Crookshanks mientras Pig fulminaba a Hermes con la mirada-. Deberías tratarla mejor, ya que es la lechuza de Ron y tú perteneces a Percy, y bastantes problemas hay en vuestra familia como para que vosotros la liéis aún más.

-Sí, tienes razón –contestó algo de mala gana-. Una cosa¿dónde está Fang?

-Viene por ahí detrás –contestó la Señora Norris-. No tardará en llegar.

Efectivamente, pocos segundos después Fang hizo su aparición y se dirigió hacia el nido, donde Hedwig se había sentado para dar calor a sus polluelos. Éstos se acurrucaban cómodamente bajo las alas de su madre y sólo dejaban asomar sus cabecitas.

-¡Hola, Hedwig¡Hola, Mordred¡Felicidades por vuestra paternidad! Perdonad que haya llegado tarde, es que Hagrid me necesitaba para ir a cazar unas perdices para la cena.

-No pasa nada, amigo –replicó Mordred amigablemente-. Estamos en familia.

Al oír estas palabras, todos se quedaron en silencio, y la alegría despareció del ambiente. Incluso la alborotadora de Pig, que se había puesto a jugar con Blackie, Snowball, Chimney y Tabby (los hijos de Crookshanks y la Señora Norris), se quedó callada ante la tensión ambiental.

-¡Oh vaya, qué metedura de pata! Perdón por mi comentario, amigos. No recordaba que Draco no se lleva precisamente de maravilla con vuestros amos, sobre todo con Harry –miró a Hedwig apenado-. Ha sido una tontería por mi parte.

-No pasa nada, mi amor –contestó Hedwig-. Las cosas son así, y no pueden cambiarse.

-Lo sé, pero nos vamos a meter en un lío muy gordo. Verás como se pondrán cuando se enteren de la existencia de estas preciosas bolitas de plumón –Mordred le hizo una carantoña a uno de los polluelos.

-No os preocupéis, yo me encargo de todo esto –dijo una voz poblada de majestuosidad.

Todos se dirigieron al lugar de donde procedía la voz, y se quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver quién era su dueño.

-¡Excelencia¡Vuestra visita es todo un honor! –exclamó Errol inclinándose.

-No, viejo amigo, no me hagas reverencias ni me llames Excelencia –replicó el noble personaje-. Ni vosotros tampoco¿eh? –añadió guiñándoles un ojo a los demás.

-Muy bien,... señor Fawkes –contestaron todos.

-Perfecto. Como decía, me encargaré de hablar con Albus sobre este asunto. No os preocupéis, él se ocupará de que pase lo que pase vuestros pequeñuelos no salgan perjudicados en absoluto. Confiad en su mano izquierda.

-Lo haremos –contestaron Hedwig y Mordred.

-Y pasando a un tema más alegre –repuso Fawkes-, me apetece muchísimo conocer a tus hijos, Hedwig. ¿No me los vas a presentar?

-Claro que sí –contestó Hedwig-. Ay, ojalá todos nuestros humanos se llevasen tan bien como nosotros… -suspiró.

El ambiente se relajó nuevamente y pronto la alegría y las conversaciones animadas y la alegría volvieron a llenar el lugar.


End file.
